


Reaching Out

by Queenkinz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fuffy, Mid-Season, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkinz/pseuds/Queenkinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post Bad Girls AU where Faith still kills Allan Finch, but doesn't join up with the Mayor and instead runs away from her problems. When she does return, she's in for a surprise from Buffy and they have to sort out their real feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic that I've written and I have no one to beta anything I write, so sorry in advance for any grammar or other mistakes. Feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Also, I don't know how often I'll update this because I have very little motivation to write most of the time. Sorry.

          The night raged on with a familiar scent in the air. It was the stench of death and sweat and a hundred hearts pumping away. Only two people in the room, however, could “enjoy” this sensation. The two with heightened senses and unusual strength. Each were on opposite sides of the room, one stalking the other obviously, the second being more discrete in their desires. The taller man finally strutted across the room with confidence, while the tiny girl feigned innocence.  
          “Wanna dance?” he asked with a sly wink. Just looking at the blonde in front of him made his stomach growl and his heart speed up in anticipation, or it would have, if he had one. She gave a suggestive smile before dragging him to the dance floor without another word. The girl led him to the center of the room and started grinding on him in a way that drew much attention from other dancers. He smiled to himself, thinking of the things that he could do to this innocent little thing in front of him. She lost herself in the music, almost forgetting what she was supposed to be doing.  
          “How about we do something more fun?” she whispered huskily in his ear. He could feel his excitement grow with every second as she led him by the hand and out of the packed club. She started down a dark alley, but the man, or thing, couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed her by the arm and whipped her around to face him while changing to his evil visage. A moment of panic flashed in his yellow eyes once he saw the smirk that had spread on the girl’s face, but he still attempted to push her neck to the side to go in for the kill. He was a vampire after all, he had to eat.  
She countered, grabbing his arm and twisting it in a way that no arm should ever go. “Now, was that so nice?” she faked a thinking face while tapping her chin, “I just came out to dance, maybe meet a cute guy, or just have a few drinks. I didn’t really plan on getting eaten tonight.” She used the arm that she was still holding on to as a lever to flip him backwards. He did a full flip before landing on his back and the girl had her heel on his chest in an instant. “I actually had that scheduled for Tuesday, maybe you can come back later.” she quipped. He growled in response, but she cut him off with a quick stab straight through the heart. The vamp burst into dust and her foot fell through, hitting the ground beneath it.  
                                                                                                                             ****  
          “Hey Buff! How was slaying?” Willow excitedly asked as Buffy pushed open the library doors. Willow was sitting at the table with a few books in front of her while Xander sat on the other end with his own collection.  
          “Fine.” Buffy replied nonchalantly. Willow gave her a worried look, but she ignored it and sat down across from the redhead.  
          “Ah, Buffy. I’m glad you’re here,” Giles announced as he walked out of his office, “I received a call from the council this morning. They have a lead on, um, her whereabouts.” He refused to say her name, per Buffy’s request.  
          “Is it going to be like the last five leads?” Buffy responded, a little annoyed at the lack of results. Giles gave her a pitied look. She had been different since Faith ran away, deciding to go patrolling alone, being more quiet around her friends, even her already low grades were worsening. It had been two weeks since the incident with the deputy major, Allan Finch, and two weeks since Faith left town. Buffy explained that it was an accident and that Faith was just scared, but she refused to come back to town. The council started looking for her too, but she turned out to be very hard to track. Reports of people matching her description or activities resembling that of a slayer’s popped up all over the country. The first in New Mexico, then one in Texas, another in Louisiana, again in Georgia, and finally in Virginia. She had been making her way around the coast, so the council was able to predict her movements, but she had always disappeared by the time they got there.  
          "Well, I hope not. This seems to be a solid lead. A girl was spotted slaying a group of vampires in Pennsylvania. It fits her pattern of movement and it’s a trustworthy source.” Giles answered. Buffy just shrugged and started playing with her nails.  
          “Um, not to put an even bigger damper on the whole situation, but what’s the council going to do with her?” Xander piped in. Buffy looked up at Giles expectantly, causing him to shift his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.  
          “Err, I’m not exactly sure, but we can’t really hope for the best.” he answered awkwardly.  
          “But we already told them that it was an accident. They could just send her back here and we, we could rehabilitate her or just help her understand what she did.” Buffy almost finished in a whisper, having lost her enthusiasm for the idea. They all knew that Faith was damaged far beyond simple rehabilitation.  
          “Buffy, Faith killed a man.” Giles gently said. She visibly cringed when he said her name. Buffy just glared at him and left the room without another word.  
                                                                                                                             ****  
          “They don’t understand; you know?” Buffy asked, more to herself than the vampire in front of her.  
          “What are you talking about, slayer?” the vamp asked with a confused look. He charged her anyway, knocking her to the ground. He sat on top of her, ready to go in for the kill, but she bucked him off and over her head. He rolled and was back in a fighting stance, but she was faster and was ready for his second charge. She countered his punch with one of her own, making him stumble back a few steps. Buffy used the moment to kick him square in the chest and he flew across the crypt, hitting the wall and falling in a heap on the floor.  
          “I mean, they keep looking for her, expecting her to just be evil or something.” Buffy continued while advancing on the fallen vamp. He looked terrified as she lifted him off the ground with one hand. “She’s not. It was an accident. I could have been the one that messed up, but it was her instead. She really didn’t have to run. And you know what? I really miss her.” she finished with a solemn look. The vamp could’ve escaped, but stayed staring at her in disbelief.  
          “You all right there? I thought you were supposed to be killing me.” the vampire cautiously asked. Buffy seemed to snap out of her daze and anger seeped into her expression instead of grief.  
          “Right. I almost forgot.” she answered. He didn’t really put up much of a fight as she pulled out her stake and swiftly plunged it into his chest. She wiped her hands and exited back out into the sunlight. She had ditched school to go looking for squatters in crypts because of the extra energy she had to burn.  
          “Hey, Buffster!” Buffy turned at the voice and saw Xander rounding a crypt with a cross in hand.  
          “Xander, what are you doing here? Isn’t it, like, 4th period?” she asked as he approached. He stopped in front of her and held up his finger in a “wait a minute” fashion while he doubled over to catch his breath.  
          “Yeah, I could ask you the same question though.” he answered, still breathing heavily. Buffy shrugged defensively and fidgeted with her stake.  
          “I just wanted to get some slaying done early. You know, make my job easier tonight.” she tucked the stake back into the pocket of her leather jacket.  
          “Right. Right. Because killing vamps and saving the world is more important than math class.” he paused at the look he received. “I see your point. Still, Giles wants you in school.”  
          “Yeah? Since when does Giles care about my grades? I thought it was all slaying and responsibility with him.” she sat heavily on a headstone and waited for Xander’s response that she knew would defend Giles.  
          “Well yeah, Giles is responsibility guy, but you know you’re like a daughter to him. Can I just ask a question? And tell me if this is out of line here, but what’s your deal with Faith leaving?” Xander backed away slightly at the glare Buffy shot his way.  
          “Yes, that was out of line and there’s no deal. Faith… she left and I’m fine. No biggie. In fact, it’s a smallie a very very small… smallie.”  
          “Yeah Buff, you were never great in the lying department.” Xander replied with a smirk. When she didn’t respond for a moment, Xander moved to sit down next to her. She scooted over to let him and they sat in silence for a moment.  
          “Hypothetically,” she started, “if there were a deal, which there isn’t, would I be a bad person for wanting her back? Even if she did kill someone and dump the body and happened to be a wanted criminal on the run?” she paused to catch her breath and quickly added, “This is all hypothetical of course.”  
          “Hypothetically, no. She was a friend of yours and the only other slayer. Of course, there was a certain amount of bad involved with Faith, but she’s not beyond your help.”  
          “Thanks Xander. You always know what to say.” with that, she and Xander got up to leave the cemetery. As they walked away, Buffy felt a tingle on the back of her neck and the hairs stood on end. She turned around to scan the tree line, but saw nothing.  
          “What is it?” Xander asked, following her eyes. She recognized that tingle and felt a moment of happiness, but something stopped her from telling Xander.  
          “Nothing. Just some stray spidey-senses acting up. Let’s go.” Buffy replied. Xander shrugged and they exited the cemetery.


End file.
